Extinción masiva del Cretácico-Terciario
La extinción masiva del cretáceo-Terciario fue un período de extinciones masivas de especies hace aproximadamente 65 millones de años. Corresponde al final del período Cretácico y el principio del período Terciario. También se le conoce como extinción masiva del límite K/T (del alemán ''Kreide/Tertiär Grenze''), para señalar la frontera entre el Cretácico-Terciario. No se conoce la duración de este evento. Cerca del 50% de los géneros biológicos desaparecieron, entre ellos la mayoría de los dinosaurios. Se han propuesto muchas explicaciones a este fenómeno; la más aceptada es que fue el resultado del impacto sobre la Tierra de un objeto proveniente del espacio. Trazas de iridio del impacto thumb|Testigo del límite K-T del barranco del Gredero en Caravaca de la Cruz (Región de Murcia). Exposición "Fósiles de la Región de Murcia". En 1980 un grupo de investigadores liderados por el físico Luis Álvarez (Premio Nobel) descubrieron, en las muestras tomadas por todo el mundo de las capas intermedias entre los períodos cretácico y terciario de hace 65 millones de años, una concentración de iridio cientos de veces más alta que lo normal. El final del cretáceo coincide con la extinción de los dinosaurios y de los ammonites. Plantearon así la llamada "Hipótesis Alvarez" o "Hipótesis de Alvarez", conforme la cual la extinción de los dinosaurios y de muchas otras formas de vida habría sido causada por el impacto de un gran meteorito contra la superficie de la Tierra hace 65 millones de años. El nombre de la hipótesis se debe a los dos científicos que propusieron la hipótesis en 1980: Luis Alvarez y Walter Alvarez (padre e hijo). Para demostrar esta hipótesis, las investigaciones se centraron en encontrar una capa en la corteza de la Tierra con niveles elevados de iridio. Los niveles del iridio son generalmente más altos en asteroides y otros objetos extraterrestres. La evidencia del iridio fue descubierta anteriormente al descubrimiento del cráter de Chicxulub. El cráter de Chicxulub thumb|Cráter de Chicxulub en Yucatán. Durante la década que siguió a la publicación del estudio, la hipótesis de la extinción por el choque de un asteroide continuó siendo tema de debate entre geólogos y paleontólogos. Uno de las mayores objeciones a esta hipótesis era que no se conocía un cráter cuyas dimensiones correspondieran al tamaño calculado, que debería tener entre 150 y 200 km de diámetro. Si bien no sería imposible que la Tierra hubiera cambiado desde entonces escondiendo una tal deformación, en 1990 se ubicaron indicios en Haití de un tsunami de grandes proporciones que arrastró residuos de iridio. Buscando estudios geológicos realizados desde los años 1960 en adelante se pudo ubicar un cráter en Chicxulub, en la península de Yucatán, con un diámetro de unos 170 km. Para algunos científicos, un problema de esta teoría es que la lectura de los registros fósiles sugiere que la extinción masiva de hace 65 millones de años duró cerca de diez millones de años, lo que no cuadra bien con que su causa fuera el impacto. Otros autores sostienen que la extinción fue muy rápida para la mayor parte de las especies. Es evidente que gran parte de estas discusiones está condicionada por la escasez de restos fósiles en grupos como los dinosaurios. Hasta el momento, la única zona conocida rica en restos de dinosaurios con continuidad sedimentaria a través del límite K/T es la Formación Hell Creek de Norteamérica, donde los especialistas en dinosaurios llevan décadas discutiendo sobre si su extinción fue catastrófica o se produjo gradualmente a lo largo de los últimos 10 millones de años del Cretácico. A pesar de la dificultad de encontrar series ricas en fósiles de dinosaurios donde se haya registrado el límite K/T, una buena aproximación al debate puede realizarse calculando cómo varía su diversidad con el tiempo. En este sentido, el equipo de D. E. Fastowsky publicó en 2004, en la prestigiosa revista "Geology", un trabajo donde analizaban estadísticamente la base de datos más completa que existe sobre la diversidad de restos óseos, huevos, coprolitos y huellas de dinosaurios encontrados en los cinco continentes. Dichos autores concluyeron que, lejos de descender, la diversidad de géneros fósiles relacionados con los dinosaurios dentro de los últimos 18,5 millones de años del Cretácico alcanzó un máximo justamente durante los dos millones de años previos al límite K/T, contradiciendo el aparente declive gradual que algunos autores han defendido. Los foraminíferos planctónicos (organismos unicelulares marinos) son otro grupo muy estudiado en relación con las extinciones del límite K/T. Según los recientes resultados científicos de un equipo internacional de investigadores liderados por Gerta Keller (Universidad de Princeton, EE.UU.) y Thierry Adatte (Universidad de Neuchâtel, Suiza), el cráter es 300.000 años más antiguo que la lámina K/T (Cretácico-Terciario). Por el contrario, otros estudios con foraminíferos planctónicos llevados a cabo por el equipo de Jan Smit (Universidad Libre de Amsterdam) o por el equipo de Micropaleontología de la Universidad de Zaragoza (España), sostienen que el impacto meteorítico tuvo lugar coincidiendo con el límite K/T (ver parte del debate científico generado en torno a este tema en http://www.geo.vu.nl/~smit/csdp/debates.htm). Referencias *Alvarez, L. W. 1983 Experimental evidence that an asteroid impact led to the extinction of many species 65 million years ago. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 80:627-642. Referencias *Alvarez, L. W. 1983 Experimental evidence that an asteroid impact led to the extinction of many species 65 million years ago. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 80:627-642.